FTW
by ja9lim
Summary: Let's take a look on their logs, shall we… where two minds become perverted due to misinterpretations. Seriously, they need to take lessons regarding conversation acronyms.


**Note: **Well, I got the idea when we were having the sport's fest. I was bored when people in front of me suddenly started yelling and greeting FTW. Then, the idea struck me. Like I said, it came from weird random stuffs. Guard your minds in reading this. If you're not mature enough, better not wander your minds and imagination from what is already stated. Please review.

**DISCLAIMER: **On my profile.

**FTW**

Everything started one Monday noon where two certain best friends participated on a Math Competition. The brunette, who was already frantic and nervous about all of this, texted her boyfriend for she needs some comfort. Now, let's take a look as to where's this conversation going.

Mikan and Natsume's conversation

**Mikan: **Natsume!

**Natsume: **What?

**Mikan: **Aren't you going to FTW me?

_No replies…_

**Mikan: **Natsume, you still there?

**Natsume: **FTW? You? Mikan, are you sure about what you said?

**Mikan: **Why wouldn't I be?

**Natsume: **Are you sure you're ready?

**Mikan: **What?! Isn't that the reason why I am texting you? And I thought I'd get your full support. :/

**Natsume: **Huh? My support?

**Mikan: **You're supposed to encourage me, baka!

**Natsume: **I am?

**Mikan: **Yes! What the hell is wrong with you, Natsume? You sure are weird today.

**Natsume: **Nothing… But don't you and Hotaru have a contest?

**Mikan: **That's the reason why I desperately needed it, idiot! I need you to comfort me. Hotaru's been the same but her pride's getting on the way. So, instead of just asking Ruka, she's waiting for him to text her.

_After a while…_

**Natsume: **Oh, okay. I'll meet you later.

**Mikan: **Sure.

Natsume and Ruka's conversation

**Natsume: **Ruka, I think I'm out of myself.

**Ruka: **Why? What is it Natsume?

**Natsume: **Mikan just asked me to FTW her.

**Ruka: **FTW? What does that mean?

**Natsume: **F*** the what.

**Ruka: **Seriously, she told you to do that?

**Natsume: **Yes.

**Ruka: **You're so lucky Natsume.

**Natsume: **Aren't you going to ask Hotaru?

**Ruka: **Are you nuts? That would be like asking for your death.

**Natsume: **I don't think so. Mikan said so that Hotaru's been waiting for you the whole time.

**Ruka: **Really?

**Natsume: **Yes, you should try.

**Ruka: **Okay.

**Natsume: **Good luck man!

**Ruka: **Thanks, bro!

Ruka and Hotaru's conversation

**Ruka: **Hey!

**Hotaru: **Hi.

**Ruka: **FTW by the way, Hotaru.

**Hotaru: **Thanks!

**Ruka: **Wait, you're not mad?

**Hotaru: **Why would I be, idiot? I'm happy!

**Ruka: **Really? Glad to hear that. Pick you up later.

**Hotaru: **You better be and be on time.

**Ruka: **Of course. See you later.

**Hotaru: **Later.

Later, during the night, Natsume went to Mikan's house as said earlier.

"Wow, Natsume, you're so… dressed. Quite not the thing I've expected," said Mikan as she opened the door when the doorbell rang. On the other side was a raven haired lad wearing a coat and black tux.

"Mikan," he breathed, "Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Okay with what?"

"With this"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked curiosity and worry evident in her big brown eyes.

"Why don't you just come in?" she offered, opening the door a little wider. Natsume came inside.

"Go sit in the sofa. I'll go get some, umm, coffee."

So, here is Natsume, sitting on the sofa, his mind and emotions in between worry and bliss. Worry because he's not too sure. There's still a possibility that Mikan was just forced into this, right? Sure, they've been together since fourth grade but that doesn't count. He knew that Mikan is too innocent for this. She was always the dense one while he was the pervert, giving her butterfly kisses and inserting nude things in her childish brain. It's quite unbelievable for her to just tell him about this actually. But she did… and he's happy.

He was debating between these things when his phone, in his pocket, suddenly vibrated. He looked at the caller I.D. It said _Hotaru Imai._So, without hesitating, he got up, went near the door and took the call.

"What is it this time, Imai?" he asked his cousin, yes, his cousin.

"Oh Hyuuga, you have some big explanations to do!" the girl on the other line said with pure unutterable anger.

"Why?"

"Tell me why Ruka's acting maniacally?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me, idiot! Tell me what you inserted in his idiotic mind that when we reached my apartment, he suddenly lip raped me?"

"Well, don't you want it?"

"Want it?"

"Yes, I just told him FTW and he told me you liked it."

"IDIOT! Do you even know that Ruka's slow in all those acronyms and stuffs! And here I was, shocked that he actually got the real meaning and texted me with it, turned out he didn't. And you didn't even bother to tell him what that means?"

"I did."

"So, tell me why did he do that? What meaning did you tell him anyway?"

"F*** the what'

"What?"

"That's the real meaning, right?"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at Mikan's house. Why?"

Hotaru hang up. Just so you know people, there was an evil smirk plastered on her face and an evil glint in her eyes before she did.

Quite surprised that Hotaru hang him up, with a shrugged, he went back just as the same time Mikan came out from the kitchen with two coffees in hand.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she handed his coffee to him.

"Nothing," he replied as he took the coffee from her. Mikan let it pass but deep inside, she sure was worried. Natsume was acting quite odd this day, ever since she texted him early this morning. Wait, could it be that he's bored of her? Is that the reason? He's going to break up with her. Unknowingly, a tear seeped out from her fair face as she drank her own coffee. Natsume, who saw the tear, placed his coffee on the nearby glass table to look at her. He cupped both her cheeks as he let her turn to his direction.

"Natsume, are you going to break up with me?" she asked, quite hesitant.

"No, why would I be?"

"It's just that-," she wasn't able to finish her sentence for her lips were already sealed with his. Slowly, because of the weight, she was pushed back on the sofa, her back now fully lying on the couch. Natsume took the coffee she had in hand and placed it on the glass table, next to his, minutes ago without even breaking contact. And now, the room was already filled with ecstatic gasps and moans let out by no other than... Mikan Yukihira.

**The next day…**

At school, Natsume was greeted with his bandaged best friend, more like a mummy with casts.

"What happened to you, Ruka?" he asked, his pack hanging on one hand, his left hand inside his pocket. He was with his usual look. His polo unbuttoned, both, including his white shirt spotless

"I don't know, Natsume. She just suddenly… attacked me!" was the only thing that escaped his bruised mouth.

"What did you get?"

"Well, a bludgeon mouth, bruises and cuts on the face, six broken ribs, a fractured leg, a…"

"Stop, you don't have to enumerate it."

"Thanks. Well, how about you? Did you go, well, deeper with her?"

"No. I was too scared. I just get her hickeys on the neck."

"Well, I'm still happy for you, man."

"What did Hotaru told you anyway?"

"Nothing, but she kept on mentioning for the win, etc. What does that mean, Natsume?"

Once Natsume heard of that, he didn't answer Ruka's question and instead excused himself.

**THE END**

**Please add and review.**

I didn't know you liked my humorous stories. Anyway, this is just republished not edited nor revised. Regarding the other stories I promised, don't wait for it because I think it will never come because the USB where I saved it got infected with virus and when I opened it, it was all deleted which BTW was the reason why I lost my liking of updating my stories for the past months. But now, I'm back and I want to thank those who reviewed on my stories and for your add. Please continue your support. I really needed it. But I guess I'll still update at a slower pace right now 'cause exams are along the way. Anyway, wish me luck. And again, please review.


End file.
